Friends,quests,and HalfBloods
by Princess-Percabeth
Summary: Friendships and relationships will be put to the test.I'm not good at summary...T for language in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so tell me what you think and review**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own any thing besides the characters:Blella,Melody,Zoey,Grace,Hailey,Harvey,Alan,Wallace,Jimmy,Ryan,and Jake**

* * *

********1********  
Are we there yet?  
**PERCY POV.**

It was the end of the school year, Annnabeth and I where driving to Camp Half-Blood.I was in the passanger seat, Annabeth was driving,since it was her car of came to a stop light when I felt like being annoying"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

"For the last time NO!"

"ARE WE THERE YET?'

"YES!'

"LAIR!"

Annabeth shot me a death glare and said."Percy just because I'm your girlfriend does not mean I won't kill you."the car started to move both dicided earlier that we would pick up Thalia.I don't know why but for some reason she either quite the Hunters or she was kicked I'm not asking that would be Annabeth's job.

I throw my hands up in defense"Okay!Okay!Just trying to have some fun."I turn my head to look out the first think I see was a group of kids about my where all joking of the kids had chrutches, as far as I could tell the all look 's when things went wrong.A huge hellhound comes out of a allyway"Annabeth let me out of the car."

"Why?What's wrong?"than she saw it." .Gods."she unlocked the car gods we were parked at the place we agreed to meet Thalia 'Brown Cafe'.Thalia was waiting outside when I ran off, but next thing I know both Annabeth and Thalia are following we got to the group of kids they were watching as a girl with blonde hair pulled an bow and arrow out of her tip of the arrow was Celestial blonde yelled to a girl with a dark brown braid"Melody, get the dagger out of my backpack!"the girl I'm guessing was Melody did as the blonde girl told her and ran and started to slash the hellhound left and right while the rest of the group stood there in than did I realished who the blonde girl was, Bella from the Apollo guy with the chruthes started getting the other kids to safty.

I ran up to Bella and the girl Melody and pulled out Riptide."Hey, Ugly!" I yelled getting the hellhound's attention.

Realishion hit Bella and she yelled"Percy?Oh thank gods, you got here just in time!"

"Your welcome!"I yell than the hellhound turned to dust after Melody some how got close enough to stab it in between the eyes.

Bella came up and praised Melody for killing the Bella came over to me she asked if she and her friends could get a ride to Camp Half-Blood,after asking wht every one all anwsered hellhound than I found out that the guy with the chrutches was a satyr, named Rory all that was left to do was ask Annabeth if they could come."Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we take them to camp with us?"

"Sure, I'm glad my dad got me a Durango."

"Me too or it would really be a tight fit with the 15 of 'll it still might be, but we can put the backseat down."

"Great so I'll start loading everybody in."

This was going to be a long trip...

A few minutues later, everyone was in Annabeth's grey Durango, Bella introduced me to and me were in then front, Thalia,Melody,and Bella were in the next in the back was a girl named Zoey,a girl named Kelly,a girl named Grace,and a another girl named was a Mexican looking girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes,Kelly had dirty blonde hair and blueish was Mexican kinda girl like Zoey but had black hair instead of had blonde wavey hair with crystal blue in the back were some guys called Wallace,Alan,Harvey,Ryan,Jake,and away I knew Wallace was a child of Athena cause of the blonde and grey had black hair and dark,dark brown eyes,they looked almost and Hailey were identical was a sleepy little kid with blue eyes and light brown was real muscular with black hair and brown there was Jimmy he had light brown hair and blue eyes.

On the way there I found out they all had ADHD but only Kelly had Decsuylexia(But her's is a mild case it only happens time to time) and out that some of them have anger all like swimming(I know what we're doing later).I also found out that Bella,Melody,Zoey,Jimmy,and Grace love The Hunger we finally got there it was showed them around the camp after informing Chiron,of that we had free time so I asked if they want to come swimming with Annabeth and me at the canoe lake,they all said went swimming around 4:00 and finshed around ate dinner and had campfire the Apollo cabin lead the sing along(Of coarse).Had free time agian,went swimming start tommaro and we get to play capture the as I walk bak to my cabin I think,_'maybe this summer won't be so bad.'_

* * *

**I know its short but trust me the next chapter will be !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm not that good at spelling some of you might have found that out last if you see anything mispelled please tell me. Chapter 2 Disclaimer:I Don't own!**

**Chapter 2 PERCY POV.**

The next morning when I woke up I only had time to change,take a shower,and brush my teeth before the chonch horn blew for breakfast I had beacon and blue pancakes,for my offering to Posiedon I gave him a pancake.I guess in between now and earlier this morning Melody,Hailey,Kelly,Wallace,Alan,Harvey,Ryan,and Jake were Melody was with the Demeter cabin,Hailey and Harvey were in Aphrodite's cabin,Kelly was at the Hades table(I bet Persehpone was angry at this),Wallace was sitting at Athene's table,Ryan was sitting with the Hypnos kids,no suprise there,and Jake was sitting at the Ares table pretending to listen to Clarisse rant about Zeus know's what.I felt bad for the guy really being related to everyone sat down Chiron slammed his hoof into the pavement,everyone's attention was on him and every thing went quite"As many of you know,"Chiron said,"today we are playing Capture The Flag,the teams are Athena,Posiedon,Zeus,Demeter,Apollo,and rest of you make up the other other news tommaro Mr.D and I are heading up to Olympus for a day or 's all."After breakfast I had Greek I don't see why we have to take says its so we don't forget our heritage,or something like only upside to this though I get to sit in the back with Annabeth and Thalia and goof off. "So,"I ask"what are they teaching today,Thalia?"

"Same thing they all ways teach in the beganing of the year"she replied.I nodded my head in they would be teaching us about how the gods came into Chiron walked into class Annabeth and me started passing notes.I asked if after this we go to the lake,while waiting for her to answer I looked over at Thalia to see what dhe was was stairing at something I followed her gaze to find he staring at a spleeping son of Hades.I tapped on Annabeth's shoulder to get her attention, she looked at me and I pointed to Thalia who was still stairing at eyes went wide and she covered her mouth to muffle her laugh.

I tapped on Thalia's shoulder and whispered to her"So that's why you quite the Hunters."Her face flushed and than she looked away to hide her blushing.A few minutues later the class was and I went to the lake after changed. When we got there we weren't the only ones there Melody, Bella, Grace, Kelly, and Zoey were there as well. Melody and Zoey were jumping off of the dock while Kelly,Bella, and Grace swam around splashing each other. Zoey and Melody noticed us first,I raised a finger to my lips telling them to be looked at each outher and shruged and swam off to some rocks near the shore and sat on them to watch what I was about to do. Annnabeth and me walked up the dock when we reached the end I willed the water to make a huge wave to wash over them and the force of the wave wasn't enough to do did how every put them under the water, when they came up Annabeth and me raised our hands and shouted"We win!"

Everyone was laughing, swiming, and having a good time till it was time the chunch horn blew for lunch. When everyone was on the bank Melody asked "How are we going to get dry?"

"Oh,"I said"I can take care of that."I willed the water to roll off our clothes, then we walked to the dinner hall. When we got their every one there gasped, they were all stairing at Grace and saw exctly what they were stairing at. Floating above Grace's head was a Caduceus, Hermes's symbol,CHiron walked up to us and raised Grac's hand above her head and said "Grace Bell daughter of Hermes!" everyone clapped while Travis and Connor came up and guidied her to their table. We all separated and did the usual routine. While I was waiting for Annabeth to get done my gaze went over to Thalia and she was stairing at Nico agian, her talbe was right next to mine so I whispered just loud enough for her to her and said"Stop stalking the boy you'll scare him."she lowered her haed realizing she was caught.

She turned to me and said in an angry whisper"What do you mean Jackson I'm stalking anyone I'm mearly just... looking at him."

"Oh come on," I said"you were staring at him this morning and 's up?"

"Okay fine!I like him okay!" she said in an angry whisper"I like Nico di Angelo!"this time Nico was getting up to leave and was right beside my talbe and I think he heard what Thalia said because his eyes went wide like a deer in headlights and ran off.I was sitting their laughing while Thalia ran after him.

I also think the Aphrodite table heard cause one of the Aphrodite girls got up and yelled"And Thalico is born!"at hearing this I laughted even harder.

**Thalia pov.**

"Nico wait!"I called after him as he looked back at me and dashed off into the woods"Wait!"I ran as fast as I could to catch up to I finally did he was breathing havy and so was I"Nico listen I-"I was cut off by his lips on mine.I didn't know what was happening but my arms snaked their way around his neck and his hands found my hips. We stayed like that before I pulled away and looked into his eyes and found myself lost in them.

"I like you too,Thalia Grace"he said.I smiled and pulled him into another hands found their way into his hair. His tongue begged entrance into my mouth I parted my lips slightly and soon our tongues where exploring each other's broke apart a few seconds later he put his forhead to mine.

"So what does this make us"I wounder aloud I really hoped he said boyfriend and girlfriend expecially after that.

"Well I was kinda hoping you would get the idea that I want you to be my girlfriend"he said.

"I was hoped so."I said"Shit now the Aphrodite cabin's gonna have a couple name for us."he just chuckled

"Oh come on"he said"it can't possibly be worse than Percabeth."at this I girn."Now come on before they come looking for us."he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the woods. the first thing we saw where Annabeth and Percy they looked at our hands then each other and smircked.

"So you should be happy to know you have been branded 'Thalico'."Percy told us with a grin on his face.

"So,"Annabeth said"what were you two doing in the woods"

We glanced at each other and together we said"None of your business."

"Okay but correct me if I'm wrong,I do believe you two were kissing."Percy said was along pause"Haha!I am right!"

"Hmm...So KelpHead does have a brian in there somewhere!"I said smiling. HE stuck his tongue out at me"Oh real mature, mature!"I garb Nico's hand and and pull him past Percy and walking by Percy I gave him a shock,nothing big just enough to make him jump.

"Where are we going?"Nico complained.

"We're going to talk to your sister Kelly and here friends Zoey and Melody."

"Whoa!When did you and Kelly become such good friends?"Nico asked.

"WHile Percy,Annabeth and me brought her and her friends to camp I talked to them none of them are that bad."I said

"And what are we going to be doing with my sister and her friends,exactly?"

"Swim."I said"They invited me earlier today."

"Okay...well at least let go of me so I can change."I blushed and let go of his arm

"Sorry."

"See ya later"

"Bye,Nico"I said rushing off to my cabin.

**Hehe its done...Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I've quite this story but I'm writing a better version of it of it called The Unexpected! So for the people reading this please check it out! Thanks to all the people who were reading this, you got me to start writing. Without the people who read this I wouldn't be writing at all.**

**Peace out, Girl Scout. (Or Boy Scout it depends)**

**Princess Percabeth. :) **


End file.
